


You'll See The Stars Again

by chaoticunicorns



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hope You Guys Enjoy!, Is this enough tags?, Jakku, Jedi, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Okay This Is Enough Tags, One Shot, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Resistance, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Sad, Stargazing, Stars, i'm not very good with tags, looking at the stars, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticunicorns/pseuds/chaoticunicorns
Summary: “You used to watch these stars, waiting for your parents to come.”Reys eyes widened, and she turned her head to him suspiciously.“How do you know about that?”“The Force Bond shares memories. It shared that one with me.”“Does that mean I have one of yours?”“Probably.”





	You'll See The Stars Again

An array of bright-shining stars spread across the night sky, glinting in Rey’s eyes as she stared up at them. She laid down on the coarse sand of Jakku, scanning her eyes and trying to count the stars, just as she did when she was young, waiting for her parents to come back for her. Every flash of light speeding across the sky was a spark of hope in her heart, that maybe, finally, her parents remembered about her. Every time it would speed by and disappear, Rey told herself it wasn’t them, they’d be the next ship, or the next after that, or the next…

She sighed and closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly to wipe away the memories. For fourteen years of her life she wasted her time staring up at the sky in foolish hope until the morning sun began to rise and she had to get to work scavenging in waste dumps.

Her parents were nobody, anyway. They sold her when she was five for drinking water; why would they ever care enough to come back for her?

Rey opened her eyes, looking back up at the sky. The stars winked at her mockingly, as if telling her to continue hoping for a lost cause. Flashes of light bolted across the sky, but they meant nothing to Rey anymore. She recognized them only as Resistance ships, coming back from a scouting mission ordered by Leia. They stopped abruptly in the middle of the sky, disabling their lightspeed and slowly making their way towards the planet.

There weren’t many, which made Rey’s stomach flip. After the battle on Crait, any remaining survivors of the Resistance had to flee for their lives to escape the murderous grasp of the First Order. They lost 75% of their Starfighter ships and had to use escape pods, which even then didn’t receive any mercy. There was so little of everything left. Rey looked back up at the sky and followed with solemn eyes as the Resistance fighters landed.

Suddenly, she felt the soft tug of the Force Bond in her mind and chest. She narrowed her eyes and allowed anger to fill her as she pushed back, fighting against it.

She had no intention to see that monster.

The Bond halted momentarily before pulling at her again, stronger. She tried putting up her barriers, but they were knocked down like sticks. Rey concentrated, pulling up her head and shutting her eyes to allow every dark thought to course through her body, every regret and feeling of hatred she had in her. Still, it did nothing. The Force was overpowering her, making her head pound and spin. Giving in, she let her head drop limply back into the sand. She felt the Bond slowly ease into her before fading away like dust. She heard the rustle of cloth hitting against leather and the crunch of sand behind her.

“Get out.” She said, not wanting to turn around.

A small silence blanketed her and Kylo Ren as the shuffle of sand stopped.

“I said, get out.” Rey snapped, the corners of her eyes tearing up as she looked up at the blinking stars.

“I can’t control the Bond.”

Oh how she hated that voice. Her skin crawled when Kylo spoke, and she turned her head away from him. She heard the sand shuffle and roll over his shoes as he stepped closer to her, looking around.

“You’re on Jakku?”

“Why do you care?” Rey yelled, abruptly sitting up and turning around to face him with tear filled eyes. “What more do you want? We have nothing more to give you, NOTHING!”

She looked down and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, which was dirty and dusted with soot. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kylo retract slightly, holding out his hands to the side.

“I don’t want anything from you.”

Rey looked up in shock. There was a surprising tone of gentleness in his voice; a tone she never thought he was capable of. She pushed away the thought quickly and turned around, leaning back against the sand.

“Then why are you here?” Rey’s voice cracked as she looked up, trailing her eyes across the sky as another streak of light illuminated it. She felt the soft steps in the sand as Kylo moved closer to her.

“I told you; I can’t control the Force Bond.”

Rey didn’t answer, and kept looking at the stars. She heard Kylo shift closer, slowly until he was a few feet away from her. He sat down in the sand, his cape settling gently around him. He cautiously glanced over at Rey, before looking up to the sky. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but quickly closed it, dropping his head and looking down at his shoes.

“Why did you do it?” Rey asked sternly, breaking the silence.

“What?”

“Why did you kill so many of us?”

Rey turned her head to Kylo, looking up at his face. She felt the wave of guilt that rolled off of him, strong and raw as it hit her. For a moment, she felt her heart give in, the pang of sympathy piercing it like a needle.

“It… I… regret everything. I let Armitage Hux, he… he convinced me it was the only thing that could be done.”

Rey propped herself up on her elbow. Her heart beat faster, the anger beginning to pulse through her veins.

“But you were the one that let it happen. You-”

“I had no choice!” Kylo yelled, whirling around to face Rey, regret flashing in his eyes. “I had to go through with it, I…” He trailed off, avoiding Rey’s gaze.

“You had no choice? YOU HAD NO CHOICE!?” Rey screamed, letting go of everything she’d been holding back. Her blood pulsed with rage. “YOU MAKE THE CHOICES! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ANY OF THIS, ABOUT HOW MANY OF US SURVIVED!? SO YOU CAN KNOW HOW MANY BULLETS TO WASTE ON US!?”

She looked at Kylo in fury, her arms shaking with adrenaline. His eyes were closed, and he wasn’t saying anything; he looked defeated, accepting all of the hatred as Rey let it pour out. Again, Rey felt her heart waver in sympathy. She drove it away, barricading and chaining her heart to hold it down. She would not allow herself to feel anything for this murderer.

“I care about you.”

Rey wasn’t sure if she heard him correctly.

“You care about nothing.” She replied coldly.

Kylo lifted his head and looked up at her, his eyes red and wet with tears. The pain in them was coarse, real. Feeling the anger rise again, at herself and at him, Rey spun around and laid back onto the sand. The clash of regret and revenge lingered in the air, sitting heavily on their chests. Rey focused on counting the stars, ignoring Kylo. He wiped the bottom of his eyes, staring at the drops of tears on his leather gloves before looking up at the sky.

“Maybe you’re right… I wouldn’t know what it’s like to care, or to be cared for.”

Rey stopped and stared at a dark, empty space in the sky. His words hit Rey hard, rattling the chains around her heart. She’d never been cared for either, could never say she loved someone; not even her own parents. She shook her head in pain, blocking away the memories.

“What are you looking at?”

“The stars.” Rey answered with no life in her voice. She shivered in fear as she thought back to the attack of the First Order, how quickly they were able to find the Resistance. “I might never see them again.”

Kylo slowly leaned back, laying on the sand near Rey. She shifted her eyes over to him, and watched the sand settle around him. The spark of loathing still surged inside of her, but she kept it at bay, seeing as it would do nothing. Not in this moment. They laid there in the sand in silence, looking at the light-streaked sky, the sound of their rhythmic breathing disappearing into the night.

“You used to watch these stars, waiting for your parents to come.”

Reys eyes widened, and she turned her head to him suspiciously.

“How do you know about that?”

“The Force Bond shares memories. It shared that one with me.”

“Does that mean I have one of yours?”

“Probably.”

Rey searched her mind, closing her eyes in concentration to find any memory she wouldn’t recognize as her own. It didn’t take long.

She saw Kylo as a young boy, sitting in the middle of a large rock surrounded with small pebbles. He had his eyes shut in concentration, fingers spread out on the rock.

_That’s it, focus. The Force will come to you._

A man walked around him, examining his position and using a walking stick to adjust his posture. It took Rey a moment to realize this was Luke Skywalker.

_Now, let the Force flow through your fingers, and imagine the pebbles around you rising._

Rey saw the young boy nod slowly, squeezing his eyes tighter. The pebbles around him began to vibrate and slowly rise.

_Yes, keep going._

The pebbles kept rising steadily before settling around Kylo, hovering around his head. She saw Luke Skywalker nod slowly, looking over the pebbles.

_Alright, you can slowly lower them now._

The pebbles began lowering themselves, tilting to the side before gently touching the ground. Kylo opened his eyes and breathed out, looking at the pebbles around him before turning around to look at Luke.

 _How did I do?_ He asked, eyes wide with hope. Luke nodded, his eyes gleaming with pride.

_You did very well. Meditate a little more before you come inside._

Kylo smiled and nodded, turning around and looking up at the sky while Luke walked away towards a small hut. Rey looked up at the stars and gasped; they were the exact same ones she stared at, mindlessly hoping for her parents to come back. She watched them blur as the memory began to fade away, turning to dust.

Opening her eyes, she rolled her head against the gritty sand and looked at Kylo in awe. His eyes met hers, clouded and hurt.

“You… you stared at these stars too?”

He nodded slowly, turning back to the sky.

“Every night.”

Kylo lifted his hand, turning it around and examining it. It was growing transparent, and Rey could see the hills of sand through it. A feeling of alarm overcame her as she locked eyes with him.

“You’re going to tell the First Order we’re here, aren’t you?” She asked, her voice dull and blatant.

Kylo shifted his gaze from hers, blinking at the stars and letting his hand drop to his chest. He didn’t say anything, and stared at the sky. A band of light spread across the sky as another ship shifted into lightspeed. It caught Rey’s eye, and out of habit she looked at it. A gentle whisper brushed against her ears, making her shiver slightly.

“You’ll see the stars again, Rey.”

She looked over at Kylo, but he was gone. The indent in the sand was slowly disappearing as the wind touched it, erasing his presence. Rey blinked, reaching out to the sand and running her hand across it. It still held warmth as Rey began erasing it.

She felt her heart beat viciously against its cage.

It beat harder, and harder.

Then, a single chain broke around it and faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Please leave Kudos if you did; I would really appreciate it <3\. I'm currently working on stuff for more fandoms (such as Marvel, Star Wars) so stick around and check back in a little bit if you're interested :) Anyway, (haha I don't really know what to write in end notes) have a lovely day! Cheers~


End file.
